Namen
(Door: Sophie / Liam Collins) De naam van je karakter uitkiezen kan ontzettend leuk en ontzettend moeilijk zijn. Geschikte namen komen niet bepaald uit de lucht vallen en als je een beetje kieskeurig bent (zoals ik) laat je je naamkeuze beïnvloeden door klank, metrum, jaar en plaats van geboorte, stand, andere karakters op de RPG en wat wel niet nog meer, en een naam vinden die aan al die criteria voldoet, kan soms vrijwel onmogelijk lijken. Dit artikel zal uitweiden over namen anno 1828. Ik zal wat informatie geven over hoe voornamen gekozen werden, daarna zal ik wat vertellen over achternamen. Ook bevat dit artikel links naar een aantal lijsten met namen uit (ongeveer) deze periode, voor als je op zoek bent naar een groot aantal om uit te kiezen. Voornamen Bij hoeveel naamgenoten heb jij in de klas gezeten? Maximaal één of twee, waarschijnlijk. Als je tweehonderd jaar geleden had geleefd, was dat waarschijnlijk anders geweest. Omdat mensen meestal met enkel hun achternaam aangesproken werden, was er minder behoefte aan variatie in voornamen, en die variatie was er dan ook minder. Een analyse van de vrouwen die tussen 1740 en 1820 in Bedfordshire (een graafschap ten noorden van Londen) geboren waren, leverde op dat meer dan de helft Ann, Mary, Elizabeth of Sarah heette, en slechts 2,8% had een naam had die echt ongebruikelijk was (door vijf of minder vrouwen gedeeld werd). Bij de mannen was dit 3%. (Merk op dat buitenlandse namen ook zo zeldzaam zijn.) Ouders waren dus minder om hun kind een ongebruikelijke naam te geven, en het was dan ook veel gebruikelijker om kinderen te vernoemen naar iemand anders. Naar andere familieleden werd bijvoorbeeld veel gedaan, omdat het respect en genegenheid voor het familielid in kwestie uitdrukte. Koninklijke namen waren populair – voor jongens o.a. Charles, Edward, George, Henry, John, William – voor meisjes Ann/Anne/Anna, Elizabeth, Mary. Namen uit het oude testament deden het ook goed, maar minder bij de hogere klassen. Ook was het bij jongens niet ongebruikelijk wanneer de voornaam de achternaam of een variatie op de achternaam was. Wanneer een gezin een kind kreeg dat kort na de geboorte (of in ieder geval in zijn of haar eerste jaren) weer overleed, was het niet ongebruikelijk om een later kind in het gezin de naam van het overleden kind te geven. Achternamen Over achternamen valt niet veel boeiends te vertellen, omdat die niet gekozen worden en daarom behoorlijk tijdloos zijn. Het dubieuze verhaal dat niemand in Nederland achternamen had voor Napoleon die invoerde, is in Engeland in ieder geval niet van toepassing: er waren al eeuwen achternamen in het begin van de negentiende eeuw. We kunnen de Engelse achternamen opdelen in zeven groepen, afhankelijk van waar ze naar vernoemd zijn: beroepen (bijv. Smith), persoonlijke eigenschappen (bijv. Brown), vadernamen (bijv. Johnson), geografische kenmerken (bijv. Hill), plaatsnamen (bijv. Montgomery), de naam van een landgoed en namen van patronages. Wanneer een vrouw trouwde, veranderde zij altijd van achternaam: de eerste vrouw in de archieven die haar achternaam behield, trouwde in 1855. Wel kon het echtpaar besluiten een dubbelachternaam te nemen: wanneer juffrouw Howard trouwde met John Smith zouden bruid, bruidegom en de kinderen dan de naam Howard-Smith krijgen. (Of Howard Smith, de streep is optioneel. Wel komt de naam van de man altijd achteraan.) Dit werd meestal gedaan omdat de vrouw uit een voornamere familie kwam dan de man, en was dan ook gebruikelijker in de hogere klassen, waar men meer om afkomst gaf. De spelling van een achternaam stond niet echt vast en kon gemakkelijk verschillen binnen één familie: omdat de meeste Engelsen analfabeet waren, lieten zij de spelling van hun naam aan een ambtenaar over. Handige bronnen Regency namen van Jo Beverly De site van een schrijfster van historische romans, waarin ze een kleine lijst van voornamen voor mannen en vrouwen geeft – daadwerkelijke gebruikte namen uit de grondbezittende klasse – en wat informatie over voornamen. Achternamen uit Offaly Een zeer lange lijst met achternamen die in de negentiende eeuw gebruikt werden in Offaly, een graafschap in Ierland. Top 50 voornamen Een top vijftig van de voornamen die het meest gegeven zijn aan kinderen in het jaar 1800, voor zowel jongens als meisjes. Voornamen van vrouwen in Bedfordshire Gebaseerd op een analyse in 1851 van vrouwen die in Bedfordshire (Engeland, wat ten noorden van Londen) woonden en geboren waren tussen 1740 en 1820. Een overzicht van alle cijfers en percentages en alle voornamennamen die de vrouwen in kwestie hadden. Voornamen van mannen in Bedfordshire Hetzelfde als de link hierboven, alleen dan voor de mannen. Regency name generator Hiermee kun je willekeurige mannen-, vrouwen- en achternamen krijgen (of de paginabron bekijken en de lijst zien die gebruikt wordt) uit de Regency. Waar de maker zijn namen vandaan haalt, wordt verder niet gezegd. Hij/zij lijkt, in ieder geval bij de voornamen, wel een voorkeur voor vreemde namen te hebben. (Like… Thomasina?) Jane Austen – Selected Letters, Oxford World’s Classics, 2009 Ik heb dit boek thuis liggen – het is een verzameling van brieven die Jane Austen ooit heeft geschreven. De inhoud is niet echt relevant, maar omdat de brieven voornamelijk bestaan uit geroddel, bevatten ze een enorme hoeveelheid namen. Ik ben voor mezelf begonnen met het noteren van de namen die ik tegenkom. Ik ben nu halverwege het boek en mijn uitgetypte aantekeningen staan hieronder. Als extra informatie: Austen was de dochter van een dominee en ging dus meestal met behoorlijk welgestelde mensen om. Meisjes, voornamen Anna/Anne/ann Betty Caroline Catherine Charlotte Elizabeth Emma Fanny Hanna Harriet Jane Joan Letty Louisa Lucy Maria Martha Mary Nanny Philadelphia Rosalie Salley Susan Jongens, voornamen Benjamin Charles Edward Frank Frederick George Henry James John Peter Richard Robert Theo Thomas Tom Warren Achternamen Bailey Blachford Blackstone Blount Bolton Bond Bramston Brett Bridges Bromley Butler Cage Callan Campney Charde Charterise Claringbould Claringbrook Clarke Clayton Cox Dawkins Debary Digweed Dortchester Dowdeswell East Eden Elliott Elrington Etswick Evelyn Fanshawe Fellowes Fletcher Foley Foote French Gambier Gardiner Gould Hales Hall Harrison Harvey Harwood Hoare Holder Holwell Hullbert Hutchins Iremonger James Kew Knatchbull Lance Lefroy Legge Limprey Lloyd Lockyer Lovett Ludlow Lyford Maitland Mapleton Mathew May Mildmay Milles Montresor Morgan Morley Mulcaster Nibbs North Orde Payne Peane Percy Portal Powlett Puch Rice Robinson Roope Scott Skeete Small Sondes South Spencer St John St Vincent Staples Steevens Stent Summers Terry Toke Tormer Wabshaw Wapshire Warren Water Williams Willoughby Wither Wood Most popular given names US, 1801-1999 De verzameling van een aantal volkstellingen in de VS. Per decennium geboortes kun je zien welke voornamen er gegeven zijn en hoeveel dragers iedere naam kreeg. Resultaten voor zowel mannen als vrouwen. Names appearing in the census, Town of Onondaga Een lijst met de namen die genoteerd zijn in een volkstelling in 1830 in "Town Of Onondaga", wat in de VS ligt. Vrouwen en mannen staan door elkaar en de namen staan gesorteerd op alfabetische volgorde van achternaam, dus is de lijst vooral handig voor het zoeken naar achternamen. Als je liever een uitspreekbare dan een authentieke naam hebt, kun je gewoon iets googlen als “baby names uk” of “surnames uk” (of waar je karakter ook vandaan moge komen) en dat levert altijd wel resultaat op. Categorie:Tijdsperiode